The One Left Out In The Rain
by Yuki-StarlightBlue-Heartfillia
Summary: Juvia, felt herself turned down after she saw Lucy and Gray are currently dating. He was joined by Natsu, whom volunteer to follow the water mage to train and maybe one day, return to Fairy Tail. They are going to participate in the GMG, with their own guild, as enemy of Fairy Tail, will they ever forgive what their former Nakama has done? Pairings : Juvia x Harem, Natsu x ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Magic's here. Enjoy my fanfic, and well, further author notes at the bottom. I'm a newbie writer (I just never published my works!). Further AN is at the bottom of the fan fic. Enjoy.

The story is going to be a bit different with the original story, to fit the arc. Well, vote for anyone you want Juvia with. I'll set the poll for Natsu after the pair for Juvia has already been determined. Remember, fellow readers, I'll leave the pairing for the two in your hands.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima-san. I only own this storyline or fanfic, and my OC(s). **

**(Set after the Edolas Arc)**

Juvia, as usual was sitting in the guild bar, happily waiting for her 'Gray-sama', only to know that he was nowhere. Sure, the S-Class Exam is near, and half of the guild are excited with the fact, especially Natsu, who exclaimed that he is 'fired up', Elfman saying 'manly, man' stuffs, it's not rare for everyone to take up mission at this rate. In fact, everyone has just been expecting this annual examination for S-Class candidates._ So does Juvia, but she doesn't really cared since she just want to be with Gray-sama,_ _She thought_.

"Mirajane-san, where is Gray-sama?" The water mage asked while sipping her glass of water.

"Um... Juvia... I think he went on mission with Lucy." The barmaid replied simply as she noticed hint of sadness in the water mage's voice.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Luce these days, Mira. So she's gone with stripper huh, I thought she said to me that she doesn't feel well." Natsu replied with his usual dense expression

"Love rival." The water mage's aura soon darkened, scaring the unfortunately terrified fire dragon slayer.

"Juvia, calm down. I'll beat that stripper as soon as he arrived with Luce." The dragon slayer smirked as he exclaimed that he's _fired up_.

The guild door soon slammed. Apparently, the two was revealed to be Gray and Lucy. Mirajane's guess must have been right. Or maybe she's into her shipping.

"So how was it, Gray, Lucy?" Mirajane asked with her sweetest smile. Her questions soon being expanded and the three mages soon have private conversation that Juvia wonders about.

Before Mirajane could asked further about the two, she was stopped in her track by the Ice Wizard and the Celestial Wizard. Cana, who was drinking, stop herself when she noticed the serious face between the two mages of Team Natsu, and the funny thing is, Erza is_ smiling_ fondly at the two.

"Did the two of you completed the mission?" Mirajane questioned as she saw the smile between the two. Her plan is definitely working.

"Yes, thank you, Mira. You too, Erza." Gray replied as he smile towards the two matchmaking mage.

"Wait, could we announce something everyone?" Gray shouted amid the guild's noise.

In an instant, everyone went silent. Natsu, who was fighting with Elfman, stopped as soon as he saw his Celestial nakama.

"Luce! You're back! What happen? What did the stripper does to you? What did he do? Tell me!" Natsu nagged the blonde mage as he prepares to charge on the Ice Make Mage, only to earn himself a slight chuckled by the Stellar Spirit Mage.

"It's okay, Natsu. He's done nothing. Gray you can continue." Lucy replied as she calmed the angry Natsu, who was sending an angry glare at him. _Definitely angry glare._

"Okay everyone, now, we're officially dating." The Ice Mage announced

Mirajane was the first one to congratulate the now dating mages. And due to that, both are going to quit Team Natsu and form their own team, Team GrayLu. Erza also seem to be happy with that. What else? Everyone seems to forget the existence of the water mage, Juvia Lockser. It is as if she didn't exist.

The guild cheered, and the celebration was louder than the usual noise caused. Fairy Tail is indeed Fairy Tail after all, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without party, noise, chaotic, and brawls. Gray and Lucy has just announced that they were official couples. Juvia, felt completely turned down, and betrayed, leaved the guild, crying non-stop. Soon afterwards, the azure sky turns dark and rain started to pour. Drip drip drop. Nobody minded, and everyone just congratulate Gray and Lucy. Once again, her hopes were turned down. _Why does Gray-sama ends up with Love Rival? Shouldn't she be the one Gray-sama loves? She asked herself. _Tears streaming out of her eyes, and she continuously wiping the tears off her eyes. Today was just too sad for herself too contain. She walked softly outside, goodness no one notices her. Good enough. She didn't feel like she could deal with any other nakama of her. Why did everyone forget her affection for him?

Natsu watch from afar of how her best friend has just become an official couple with his rival, Gray. He felt, strange, but he did congratulate them.

"Congrats, stripper." Natsu applied his signature grin as he walk to Gray, who were holding Lucy's hand

"You too, _Luce_." A hint of sadness could be felt as he uttered the name of the Stellar Mage.

"Arigatou, Natsu. Come on, Gray, let's go." Lucy replied as she walked hand in hand with Gray.

"Bye stripper, and you too, _Luce._" A hint of sadness could be heard as he once more mutter her name. What's happening? She's her nakama, he supposed to be celebrating with his usual celebrating expressions, but this time, it's rather a hint of sadness, and loneliness. He still remembered those time he would break in to her apartment, the time he spend with her on their first mission together, the Nirvana incident, how he want to save her when she was tightly kept in the prison in Edolas, uprooting the rainbow sakura, most of all, saving her from the fake Salamender, Bora.

With that, Natsu disappeared and walk to the dark alley near the guild, only to found someone familiar to him, hint of cry in despair could be heard, much like his feeling. _I have nothing to feel about Luce. Damn, she's with stripper now. Forget it, Natsu._

Natsu walked up to the figure who was apparently looking to the ground. He walked up to the figure in a despair manner, only to be surprised of who it is.

"Juvia!" The fire dragon slayer exclaimed as he saw the bluette water dragon slayer, her eyes were red due to crying from the same morning.

"Natsu-san. What are you doing here? It's nighttime already. Juvia thought you'd probably be at your apartment." The water mage spoke up as she stared into his onyx eyes. What to find him surprising is that Juvia does not do anything to stop Gray from loving Lucy, or be mad at him, even, he didn't notice Juvia was walking out, and hiding in the dark alleyway near the guild.

"Juvia. I really didn't expect you to meet me right now. I don't know why… I felt weird… I thought this place is the best to solve my problem. By hiding, and reflecting at myself." Natsu replied absentmindedly, earning himself a chuckled and smirking water mage.

"Natsu-san, answer me, the truth. You are in love with love rival, is Juvia right?" The water mage still looking serious, wiping tears flowing from her eyes. She stared into his eyes. His onyx eyes.

Oh Mavis. Moment between them has always been so awkward. Oh, how Natsu wish to avoid the water mage's question. What if he answers the truth? She will be teasing him further!

"Mm…. Let me explain it furthermore. If it's not clear for you, Juvia, I don't love her! I only love her as a Nakama, the same love I develop for Erza, and also you, and all of our guildmates. We're just friends or nakama, that's all." The fire dragon slayer answer bluntly. He just wanted to escape from her, yet she is his friend and a guildmate. What did he need to do in order to escape her?

"You sure, Natsu-san? Juvia found it obvious that you're in love with love rival. The way you glance at her, how you break to her apartment according to love rival, the way you rescue her, it's obvious you love her and you couldn't stand seeing the person you love with someone else. **Love**. _**Love**_. A painful, yet powerful bond." The water mage found herself tearing up at her last statement. She still can't forget what has happen this morning. It's something she shouldn't remember. The rain just gradually gets harder, due to the sadness she experienced. River of tears kept on streaming from her eyes, her eyes are red, and bag of eyes could be seen because of her tearing up since morning. Natsu, who hasn't drop a single of his tears, hugged her. He hugged her tightly, and embraced her.

"Don't cry, Juvia. I'm feeling the same pain as you did. We both feel pain. Cheer up, okay? What if we…" Natsu paused, while looking back and forth, in case someone watch the private conversation between the two.

"What Natsu-san?" Juvia, with her tears still flowing through her azure eyes, flinched when he heard the dragonslayer paused

"How about if we leave the guild and start a new guild? And this time, we're going to make sure the Fairy Tail are going to be the top list of our enemy, and we're going to make them payback for what they've did." The fire dragon slayer whispered while waiting for the water mage's answer.

**Cut. Well, I'll leave the cliff hanger here. Please review, if you do want me to update. Well, I'm going to decide the OC myself. Well, guys, I'm just going to leave the pairings to all of you, I'll set up the poll tomorrow. So do look forward for the poll establishment in my profile. Flames, critics, suggestion, are welcomed. Feel free to PM me, if you have any suggestion. And, well, Ja ne! Do look forward for the poll, fellow readers, since the number of OC(s) for Juvia and Natsu's male guildmate hasn't been decided, so I'm not going to post it any time by now. Probably soon. **

**Magic-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Minna this is Magic. Well, I just want to say that there are chances of all of the character I'll include in the poll to be with Juvia. And as for Natsu, he will also be paired with some OC I will chose, or Lucy, or other possible character. Pairings depend on y'all, fellow readers, keep reading, and once my OC introduction are done, you could start judging who to paired with who. Who knows maybe Natsu and Juvia are going to get paired with each other. No one, not even me, knows now. Because everything hang in your opinion, y'all fellow readers. Again, every of the character (guy character) have their chances, but, the decision hang in y'all readers, which is why I respect any of y'all 's decision. Just wait for the poll, and vote, for y'all 's favorite pairing. Further announcement will be at AN at bottom.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT. I only own this fan fic. Hope that serves ya right, readers. *fades away***

The guild of Fairies, Fairy Tail has never been quite. Especially since what happened yesterday, the guild was never silent. The barmaid, Mirajane, serves the guild members as usual, while in the middle of her usual things to do, Lisanna brags in. Why does today looks weird for the white AnimalTakeOver mage?

"Mira-nee, have you see Natsu-kun? I wonder, Mira-Nee. Do you know when the last time he was in the guild ?" Lisanna nagged her sister as she serves the mages who were still groaning for their drinks.

"Mm… I think I haven't seen him today… Sorry, Lisanna." Mirajane simply replied, she knew her sister was worrying very hard about the fire dragonslayer.

"Where could he be? Happy~! Happy~! Do you know where Natsu-kun is? Happy~!" Lisanna shouted as she searched the guild for the Blue Exceed.

"Lisanna! Boy, I was grateful to see you! You know where Natsu is?" Happy appeared suddenly, he was panicked, searching for his partner.

"Um… Happy… I thought you knew where he is…. I was just about to ask you the same thing…" Lisanna replied as her voice turned down.

"Gomen, Lisanna. But could you buy me a fish?" The Blue Cat widened his eyes at his own statement, begging for his favorite treat to the white haired mage.

"Not now, Happy. We need to find Natsu. Um… Would you come with me to find him?" She asked the Exceed, who nods in agreement, his face was serious.

"I'll come with you, Lisanna." The Exceed exclaimed as he and Lisanna exited the guild.

A few steps left, the door slammed open. It was Team Shadow Gear.

"Welcome back, Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged her best friend

"Hi, Lu-chan." Levy hugged back, embracing her best friend

After telling what just happened to Levy, Levy congratulate her, and squealed, causing the two girls to laugh aloud. Unfortunately, the iron dragon slayer heard their conversation, so does Pantherlily, Jet and Droy.

"What? You become an official couple with Stripper? How in the world could that be?" Gajeel introverted, by the sound, he wasn't too happy about this fact.

"I do congratulate you, Lucy-san." Pantherlily spoke up, he knew he need to be grateful with that, but at simultaneously, he could also sense something not right is happening.

Carla, and Wendy that happens to be staying in the guild, doesn't look rather too happy. In fact, Carla already knew that vision would happened. Today. Madness, and chaotic. Perfect to describe the condition. Carla's tears could be seen flowing from her watery eyes, everyone's cheers and noise suddenly turns down, if Happy is in the guild, he would probably come to ask the White Exceed. Good thing, the Blue Exceed and the White TakeOver mage haven't made any move further away from the guild.

"Carla, what's wrong? You rarely cry, what's wrong?" The Blue Exceed has serious look on his face. Everyone in the guild knew that this is the beginning of bad, or rather worst occasion. Every mage of Fairy Tail has been waiting Carla to spoke up, only to found tears kept on streaming her eyes. She never cries this much no matter how bad the vision is, but why was she crying?

Carla, has a rather skeptical look on her face. She look like she was about to spit the secret, but, on the other hand, she looked like she should keep it up to herself, especially of the fact that the Blue Exceed might launch bombardment of questions, regarding this unclear, blurry foresight.

"Um... I don't know... Nothing is wrong. Serious, nothing." The White Exceed uttered as she tried to neglect her vision, hoping whatever she saw was indeed wrong. She wish to forgot it, but, what if it was a sign of something happening in the future? Or maybe, something to prevent? Or maybe something true happening in the present, but everyone wasn't aware of it? What is the meaning of it?

"Well, Carla, just tell me anything. I won't spill anything, just talk privately to me, Carla. Feel free to talk to me anything regarding that." The skydragon slayer answered her Exceed's skeptical expression. Still, Carla knew that some, _some, _needs to know this vision of hers. Or maybe she just needs time to figure this out.

"I'm okay for now, Wendy. At least, you could stop worrying over me." The Exceed replied simply, but inside she was indeed struggling

_'What is the meaning of having Natsu and Juvia inside my vision? What is the meaning of that? All I saw is both are leaving the building, possibly for mission, but, why do I get bad feeling? And most of all, what's going on? I shouldn't worry about them.'_

* * *

Natsu and Juvia are standing in Master Makarov's office. The water mage was wearing a midnight blue blazer, a blue stripes tank top beneath her blazer, a baby blue-colored French styled beret, and navy blue boots (French Style!), while the fire dragon slayer was wearing black long sleeved turtle neck shirt, pair of black trousers, and his usual type of shoes. The water mage's and the firedragonslayer's appearance aren't that clear too be seen, since their bodies are covered by cloaks, those of dark blue for the water mage, and those of black for the fire dragon slayer.

Both of them had serious look on their face, both were thinking the exact same thing, the exact thing. The words of humiliation pass through their minds. Really, why do these words has to be uttered by their Nakama? _Weak. Weak._ That's what they're thought of them, and the next thing that happened, are both getting together. What? No, the fire dragon slayer and the water mage aren't going to give up. Especially, when they said they're officially together, and they're going to make Team GrayLu. That shattered their hopes to pieces. _Weak? Are they even that weak? _So painful, in heart. More powerful than any of Erza's sword stabbing your chest. Very powerful. They felt their heart broken, of painful words, lonely, and they promise, to really come back, to get Fairy Tail to pay, specifically for Lucy and Gray to pay.

"Master, Juvia and Natsu-san would like to leave Fairy Tail. Sorry, Master Makarov." The water mage spoke up as she uttered her goodbye.

"Gramps, sorry, it's not our decision, but fate has decided everything to be this way. Sorry, Gramps." The fire dragon slayer spoke deeply as he starred to the ground.

"Okay, but you know the rules, right?" Master said as he removed the Fairy Tail mark from both of the mages.

Both nod in unison. Natsu then glanced at Juvia, signaling her. The water mage simply nod, her face was emotionless, she rarely smiles because of what has happened to her, and Natsu knew that he has the same feeling with the water mage. Betrayal. Despair. Even, their gloomy states are those of beyond what these words can describe.

"Master, Juvia and Natsu-kun would like to hand you these letters. Well, Master, we have already wrote a letter and the receiver at the surface of the envelopes, well, Master, you could only read the letters after three days prior today. Well, you wouldn't know anything written since it will only be visible three days after today. Please, Master, kept this secret for yourself, until three days in the future, then you could reveal what has happened. Sorry, we really want our Nakama to know this right away, but Juvia and Natsu-kun aren't ready to announce this. Sorry, Master. We must go now, until we meet again one day, Master Makarov." Juvia bowed deeply as tears of happiness, joy, sadness, and despair mixed into single droplet of tears.

"Bye, Gramps. We'll be back, someday. As, your rival. Bye, Gramps. Until we meet again." Natsu spoke up firmly as he stood up, tears started to roll down his eyes.

"Bye." Both said in unison, as Juvia and Natsu leaved Fairy Tail. It was not their choice, but rather, fate's. They have no choice, but to run away from the horrible destiny fate has made them to encounter.

* * *

Days aren't so easy for them either. The two mages have to walk with no destination to pick, the fact is, they didn't even bother to know where would they be. Since Fiore is one big kingdom, with many forests, city, town, and places on it's behalf, it maybe a good choice for them to travel in the Kingdom of Fiore. The walk wasn't that near, the distance was pretty far, as Juvia read the map that the nearest forest is still miles away. Natsu, on the other hand, was very tired with the walk, as he thought the walk is going to be of short distance, but no one expect it to be so far for the nearest forest. They were still inside Magnolia, which is also known to be an enormously big town. Who knows?

This is the place where it seems Juvia isn't familiar with, neither is Natsu. It is quieter than the usual place where they always found clients, where this place is more of a country style, and rare number of mages and villagers could be seen. They are away from the center of Magnolia. Where are they? What place is this?

* * *

_Welcome to the Wildssider Village! Enjoy your stay, and welcome! _

_Wildssider? What village is that? They both thought as they enter the village._

The village, as expected, was not too crowded and abuzz with such noise, in fact, it seems to be peaceful. The village was surrounded by the green landscape of grassy field that stretch alongside the village, the villagers settlement, not to mention, wild untouched forest, and a lake reflecting the beautiful sunset. When could they enjoy this place once more if it's not today? Tomorrow might be time to think of the plans, may be they might consider of camping instead of wasting more jewels, especially of building a guild, it needs plenty of jewels.

A chesnut brunette sat on the middle of the grassy field that was coating the huge cliff. The boy looked up onto the beautiful sunset sky, the color blends in perfect harmony as the sun make it's way down, leaving the dawn sky, and changing it into night sky. Stars begin to appear, and soon, they got themselves enjoying over the stars. Such a beautiful sky.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that there are strangers watching after me. Name's Kaiden Murasaki. Nice to meet you!" The guy greeted as he smiled to both of the cloaked mages.

"Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you too, brown guy!" The fire dragon slayer greeted with his usual grin

"Juvia Lockser. Nice to meet you, Kaiden-san!" The water mage greeted coldly as she wore an emotionless face.

"Wait? Can't be, you, are Salamander of Fairy Tail? And you are the water mage, who used to be a Phantom Lord, correct?" The guy replied as stars could be seen from his eyes.

"Yes. You're right about us. How do you know about us? And by the way, we're not here by Fairy Tail, we're here because..." The fire dragon slayer spoke abruptly as he struggled on deciding to tell or not to tell the brunette.

"Well, I'm also a mage! I'm just about to think to make a guild, so you guys want to join?" The guy said as he questioned the mages beside him.

"Yes, we we're thinking about to make a guild of our own. Yeah, but, what will be the name?" the fire dragon slayer asked his companions as they questioned the same thing.

"Is it okay, dark names?" Juvia asked as she spoke, monotonously.

"Mm... How about Darkness Devour?" Natsu suggest the two mages. Both show their perplexed expressions and a shaking their heads in disagreement.

"No! People will accused us being an alliance with Zeref!" Kaiden complained, though actually the word revenge applied good for him. _Revenge. _Such a nice word that has ever been existing.

"How about... Dark Vengeance?" Kaiden asked as ideas strucked inside his head.

"That's fine. More than fine." The water mage smirked evilly as it shocked the two mages beside her.

"No problem with me, though." The fire dragon slayer replied simply as both of them arranging the plan for making the guild.

_Soon, Dark Vengeance will arise. The Darkness will devour the Light, and consume any Light on it's behalf. Even if accusation about Zeref will be thrown to us, we will stay in the Darkness, away from Zeref, and to the world of... Avenger. Never ending war of payback. Say, that you regret underestimating the Darkness!_

* * *

"Guys, I just thought something about our guild. First, let's just camp and well, battle me for once. I want to know your magics." The chestnut brunette replied to the two mages. Both nod as Juvia went first to face the brunette.

"Okay, let's begin shall we?" The bluenette nod her head as they begin to take up on position.

"Water Slicer!" The water mage launched her first assault, as she waited for the brunette to counterattack her moves.

"Earth Dragon Slayer's Rocky Shield!" The brunette attacked as he deliver his attacks to the water mage. The water mage managed to hit the Ground Dragon Slayer sideways, causing him to space out his attention. He's power is overflowing, he looks calm, serious, yet he is observing his enemy. The water mage herself thought so as she watched the Earth Dragon Slayer's movement.

"Impressed? Ground Dragon Slayer's Roar!" A huge mass of ground was blasted through a single roar, for a dragon slayer with the Ground as his element, he's not bad.

"Water nebula!" The water mage delivered her punch as she tried to memorize his traits. Almost no flaw could be identified from him.

"Someone's watching over us. Cautions." She uttered as she put her guards on. She approached the shrub behind her, surprisingly, a guy was staring at a flower. Strange, he starred to the flower, blankly, hoping something would just drop out from the flower.

"Wait, strangers-san, where am I?" He questioned, he was panicked as he shifted his gaze to his surroundings. Memories cracked as he knew who he was.

"Gomen, Strangers-san. I tend to get panicked, with the memories I have in the village. I just don't want to go back there, it's just too painful." The stranger explained as gloomy, yet sinister memories flashed through his mind. Tears begin rolling down his cheeks, as he saw the painful memories stab his chest. _So painful. _The stranger thought as his vision became blurry and all he saw was black.

On the exact time of the uncanny thing that has just happened, a golden furred Exceed appeared out of nowhere. No one notice he was coming, though. "Kai-san, where have you been?" The Exceed questioned his whereabouts as he soon, noticed the water mage, the fire dragon slayer, and the mysterious green-haired guy.

"If you are enemies, you better fight them and beat them up, completely shattering them. Go." The Exceed commanded as he watched that his partner move nowhere.

Kaiden looked into his angry partner. He knew they weren't friendly with strangers, but somehow, he has this will to trust them. He shook his head to his partner, signing a 'no' to his command.

The golden Exceed looked skeptic. He knew he could never trust strangers, especially what they've experienced with strangers. "Fight them, now! I demand you, Kaiden the ground Dragon Slayer, to fight who-ever-they-might-be." The Exceed urged his partner as he cast an unpleasant, furious, and sinister look.

Kaiden sighed. He knew how stubborn his partner could be in terms of trusting. How he could hardly trust someone, moreover strangers. The same thing was also the matter of the dragon slayer, trust. They could never trust. And because of that he has made up his mind to set the guild of Dark Vengeance. Isn't that his purpose? To revenge. As matter of fact, Juvia and Natsu also demand revenge. And he has his guts telling him that the green haired stranger, also demand the same thing. The Dark Vengeance. Best suited name.

"So, we're going to make a guild, Chikyu-kun. By the way, they left the guild and has made their mind to join me on establishing a new guild. They're the famous Salamander and Queen of Waves of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, and Juvia Lockser. The other guy looked like he needs help, and he just collapsed a second ago, I believe you saw that part. He needs our help, and we can't just abandoned him." He replied, a hint of sorrow could be sensed.

"I apologize for the way I've treated each of you, I'm Chikyu. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted formally as he shook his hands with the the mages.

"Shouldn't we bring him to the nearest healing unit?" The group ran to find the nearest place to take care of the collapsed stranger. Enemies or stranger, they still have the guts to take care of him, plus, he didn't look suspicious.

* * *

Gajeel couldn't bear what he had just heard. _Stripper and Bunny Girl?_ _By the way, where are Salamander and Rain Woman? I hope everything is okay with them._

It's the second day after the fire dragon slayer and the water mage have not visited the guild, however, on the other hand, everything just went normal. Lately, before his disappearance, Gray has already neglected his ridiculous challenges since he need to be more concerned with Lucy, and talking about the new couple, they had just left a day ago on mission together. The guild is in it's habitual state, fight and brawls all over, except for certain white-haired TakeOver Mage, the matchmaker and the Satan Soul user, which is Mirajane, Levy who has sensed something is wrong since days ago, Gajeel who is also thinking of the same strange thing, and Master Makarov, whom could be define to have kept a secret by the concerned mages.

Lisanna has been worrying about Natsu, Mirajane keeping an unknown 'secret', Gajeel and Levy worrying about the same 'strange' thing, while Master Makarov kept another 'secret'.

Erza knew something was up, but it's just she couldn't define it. Juvia and Natsu haven't visited the guild , prior that day which Gray and Lucy revealed themselves to be dating. Erza knew that probably they would just take up on request, but they haven't took any quest.

Romeo and Wendy began to worry about Carla's vision. They hoped it could tell them the whereabouts of Natsu and Juvia, but it seems that Carla has no vision for the current time.

Gajeel has just realized what is missing in the guild. Natsu and Juvia!. _Salamander and Rain Woman haven't visited the guild since days, and wait... Let me try to smell something. I hope there are clues._

Half of the guild has realized over what happened, while the other half is clueless over the current disaster. Yup, Fairy Tail is on disaster for losing their two famous Nakama, Natsu and Juvia.

Gajeel went out of the guild. He sniffed as he followed a familiar scent. _Scent of tears. Could it be, Rain Woman was crying? Come to think of it, days ago rain was falling across the town and even the mountain. I've gotta tell Wendy about this!_

The iron dragon slayer searched around the guild, finding himself the sky dragon slayer having conversation with the White Exceed, and a certain fire mage. He approached them as soon as he halt himself after listening to the conversation. Surprisingly, Natsu and Juvia have been missing for two days, yet not so many have noticed. Fairy Tail should have been fast on knowing what is currently happening.

"Oi, Wendy, come with me. I smell tears... It could be Rain Woman's tears." The iron dragon slayer declared, he knew that it was the smell of tears.

"Okay, Gajeel-san, wait. Juvia-san's tears? Okay, I'll try to sniff it . Later then, Romeo-kun!" The sky dragon slayer waved to the fire mage as he stopped her.

The fire mage interfered. Anything that has to do with Natsu-nii, he'll do it. "Wait, I'll come, if it's okay." He replied as he followed the dragon slayers

"I'll come too." The White Exceed volunteered as he was joined by the TakeOver mage, Lisanna, Pantherlily, and the Blue Exceed, Happy.

"Okay, we'll investigate and solve it out. I don't want to waste my time, but Rain Woman and Salamander just made us worry. Let's investigate and end this at once!" The iron dragon slayer said, as everyone started to searched for any clues.

The White Exceed look like she wasn't sure. She just wanted to know what's behind this all. "Where should we begin with?" The Exceed questioned, she knew this was the beginning of something bad. Very bad.

"Juvia's house! I suppose we should visit Fairy Hills." Wendy suggested with passionate smile.

"Okay, you should search there, kid. Next, other place? Natsu's house, who's going to search there?" The iron dragon slayer began, his face was serious, to complete the mission was their first goal.

"Let's go Ne, Carla." The sky dragon slayer dashed, as her partner yelled for her to 'wait for her'

"I'll go. With Happy. To Natsu's house." Pantherlily suggested as he took the lead beside Happy

"Okay that settles it, another place?"

"Dark places. Hide outs, shelters, dark alleyway." Lisanna suggested as she began to stepped, only to be stopped by the iron dragon slayer.

"There are too many alleyways. Lisanna, you're going to search with Elfman and me to all shelters, dark places, and alleyway. We need to go now."

"Okay, Gajeel-san. I'll do anything to find Natsu-kun. I think we could get help from Erza-san and Mira-nee, because they've already noticed this." The TakeOver mage concluded as she went back to the guild.

"Okay. I think Titania and Demon girl might be able to help, else than one thing, don't appear that you're worrying in front of Stripper and Bunny Girl. I think they're the one that caused for Rain Woman and Salamander to be missing. Indirectly, and quick, be here before something happens. Or I'll just come back with you, and maybe Shrimp could help us with the search." Gajeel noted as he joined Lisanna back to Fairy Tail.

Gajeel and Lisanna slammed the guild door. Gajeel quickly confronted the childhood rivals, Mirajane and Erza, who were chattering on the bar.

"Titania, Demon Girl! Do you want to help us on the investigation of Salamander and Rain Woman?" Gajeel shouted as they nod in response.

"I would like to Gajeel." The Satan Soul mage replied happily, her expression is carefree. _I'm the one behind this._

"I'll help it for our Nakama, Gajeel. For Natsu and Juvia." The Titania stood up as she held her sword and started to walked toward the guild door.

Everyone, who was busy on chatters, fights, brawls, stopped all of a sudden. As if time has just stopped in front of them. Master Makarov was the only one who looked normal with this event.

"I'll come too, Gajeel." Levy stood up as she walked towards the iron dragon slayer. After all, Fairy Tail look after their Nakama.

"Real man always help his friend. I'll come." Elfman replied as he stood up, while Master just watched from afar, he was unable to do anything.

_One more day until every truth must be revealed._

**Cut. This is the revised version of the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. And, please vote. Vote, Minna. First poll is up. By the way, sorry to disappoint y'all, I'm going for hiatus for this story since I need to gather up votes, for the first poll, and to have more preparation, since I also have studies and school, and such more. Sorry minna-san, but I'll still update once in a while. Sorry. But don't worry, feel free to suggest any pairings for this story, since the pairings are remained to be mystery. Who will be in Juvia's harem circle? SPOILER : Kaiden and also the green-haired guy are included. And of course, you might expect more of the revised version, but Ta Da! Not so special chapter is the one for the revised version. What do you think of Kaiden? And the Green haired guy? (His name is to be revealed on next chapter). I guess that's all. Sorry to disappoint you in this not so special chapter. And sorry to disappoint you that I'll be on official hiatus for some time in this story. Sorry.**

**Magic**


	3. Announcement, Gomenasai!

Sorry, minna-san. I'm on writers block, and I'm not in mood to continue the story. Well, I'll update soon, but pretty much, I'll set my priority on my story Legends' Tale : Azure Treasure, while this is going to be prioritize after I finished some chapters of Azure Treasure. By the way, please continue to vote on the poll, and after enough vote is gathered, I'll decided to continue it.


End file.
